


【未授权翻译】Frist (Chinese ver.)

by LuthienTV



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Teenagers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如双蛇当年有过一段同窗的经历……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】Frist (Chinese ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> 很遗憾原作者信息彻底丢失，且原文链接早已匿了……如您得到了ta的消息请联系我，我会去跟进的。  
> 和前几篇一样，译文以原文为准，尽量还原作者的用语习惯和语气，然后结合情境进行微调。  
> 作为AU，本文避开了双蛇复杂的出身背景和过于晦暗的早年经历，且出场年龄比原作设定更小，于是文中部分对话的语言特点会符合此处二设（嗯，就是，比较幼齿），角色的基本性格没有明显变动，只是两人的关系和思想都要比原设定单纯得多，且当做治愈向吧。  
> 

_看来没时间做出应对了_ ——就在她被猝不及防地按到墙上动弹不得时，对方干涩的唇与有些发凉的鼻尖已经凑上来压住了她的。

出于错愕她完全停下了动作，直到迦南终于放开她，看上去无动于衷地兀自用手背蹭着嘴。阿尔珐尔德·阿尔·修雅只是僵立在原地，默不作声地眨着眼，尝试调整回平常的态度后，她皱起眉俯视着正欢快地清理着步枪的年幼女孩。

“…… **那** 是 **什么** ？”她的声音骤然严厉起来，盯向对方的灼热视线里带上了些许愠怒。

“我不造哦。”稍微年幼的女孩耸了耸肩悠然自得地继续，“大概是个吻吧？”她一手指向房间角落里的电视，“从那里看到过。”

她埋下头继续分解步枪的闩锁和瞄准镜。一阵静寂夹杂着难以名状的焦虑降临在两人之间。阿尔珐尔德重新将灼人的目光。

“干嘛啊？”年幼的女孩猛地抬起头。

“嗯……？”阿尔珐尔德蹲下身接上对方的视线，逐渐加重刺激的力度。

“你，为什么要吻我？”

“啊……我不造哦。他们不就是这样做的嘛？”手势再次指向了电视。

“他们已经成年了。”阿尔珐尔德接着看了她一会儿，笑出声来。“你可还没长大呢。”她说着怀疑地摇了摇头。

“你不是一样没有！”白发的那位立刻回嘴。

“你还是个小鬼呢。”这次轮到迦南皱起眉头背过身，自顾自地将除尘条从枪管的另一端塞进膛线。

“我才不是。”

“哦，是么。”又一阵沉重的缄默从天而降，两人之间焦灼的氛围已经攀升到了沸点。“然而你做的还很不像样。”

“什-什么嘛！你那是什么意思？”恼怒的迦南提出质问。

“刚才那一下也太糙了。”稍微大一点的女孩一针见血，“应该说简直不忍直视。”话音方落，年幼女孩将步枪支在一旁站起身，闪亮泛红的眼里写满了决意和挑衅。

“哦是嘛？”她深吸一口气，已然彻底被激怒了，“既然你懂那么多那就来做给我看啊！”

“行，我会的。"年长一点的女孩双手搭上了年幼女孩的肩，“好了，闭上眼。”

迦南皱了皱鼻子，“不·要。”传来一声响亮的叹息。

“你要是不想试呢，就忘了这回事。”

年幼的女孩仔细地考虑起来，最终发出一声不置可否的哼唧。

“行，那好。不过不要整我。”

“不是要捉弄你，我保证。看过来。”稍微大一点的女孩用一边手臂揽住迦南的腰际，伸出另一只手擒住她的下颚向上抬起。她用一种足以令人难耐的缓慢速度渐渐凑近了年幼女孩的脸。

“现在，闭上。”她照做了。当阿尔珐尔德亲上来时她只来得及发出一声细小的呜咽，对方柔软的唇瓣紧贴着她的，颇具诱惑力地游移着。黑发女孩用舌尖缓缓分开她勉强微启的芳泽，在让吻更为深入时她施力让两人贴得更近，感到环在腰间的手臂越发收紧，迦南吐出一声窒息的呻吟，仿佛过了几个小时之后，阿尔珐尔德终于放开了她，退后一步让已经眩晕的迦南得以调整不规律的气息。迦南略有些迷蒙地抬头看向她，脸已经涨得通红。

可是阿尔珐尔德依然在用一种奇怪的眼神打量着她，脸上的表情看上去既没有嘲弄的意思，也没有桀骜的情绪，那就像是看到了某种迦南无法辨认的颜色。而她所有的思绪才支撑到阿尔珐尔德将手指伸进她散落的发梢轻轻向后拨去的一刻便尽数消散了，顺着对方手指的动作，她的耳廓和脖颈自发间显露出来。当稍微年长些的女孩最后舔在她唇间预备再一次尝试时，她又一次感觉到了自己面颊上渲染开来的血色。

直到渐渐合上的那一刻，那对黑曜石色的眼似乎全然无辜。

迦南也闭上了眼，等待，等待……直到她能感觉到对方的气息接近了，与自己的相融合，她松开双唇以接纳它们……却突然发觉稍大一点的女孩已经迅速地低下身，瞄准她颈项上跳动的脉搏咬了下去。她发出轻声的低吼，吸吮着自己的猎物，让那柔软的血肉充斥自己的口腔直到对方无助地尖叫出声，猛地拽着她的黑发试图将她拉开。阿尔珐尔德终于松开了她，年幼女孩失去了平衡向地面倒去。迦南勃然大怒地瞪向上方的黑发女孩，对方却只是冷淡地回以一个耸肩。

“我想我们扯平了。”

“扯平？”迦南怒气四溅，“我们怎么就扯平了？”阿尔珐尔德转过身，显然是在寻找着什么。

“简单，既然你偷了我的初吻……”她一面出言解释着，向她递过一个小恶魔般的狞笑，“……而我刚才拿下了你的第一个吻痕。我想这样就算扯平了。”

迦南目瞪口呆地凝视着稍大一点的女孩，后者取出她红色的印花领巾任它飘落到脚边，“你可能需要开始戴上这个。”她说着指向对方的颈间，随即步出房门。迦南目光空无地发了会呆，看向身边的落地镜。一大块赤色的痕迹开始在她脖颈上显现，正是稍大一点的女孩先前给她印下的。她捡起那红色的纺织品系上，在向阿尔珐尔德追去的同时暗自酝酿着一个新的目标：以牙还牙。

这就是为何她俩都戴着围巾。

 

Fin~

 

*请注意，在颈部和胸部区域留吻痕是有风险的，位于颈动脉上的吻痕有可能导致血栓，当凝血块脱离血管壁进入心脏会形成轻微中风，可能产生运动障碍。

**Author's Note:**

> 一口气翻完很嗨森~找不到作者君遗憾不止一点点。顺便求Siam师傅的心理阴影面积（会有么~
> 
> 本文假设了双蛇同期受训的情境，算是程度略轻的AU吧，很可惜在蘑菇的设定中并非如此，以她俩的情况，如果真的有过一段同学+战友的经历而不是像附加剧本中那样第一次见面就进入表合作里对立的局面，那么有些伤害也许有机会更早被填平，有些隐患也许不会被埋下，许多不可挽回的事件也许会有转机，不过谁知道呢……  
> ~无曲折，不故事~
> 
> （不知道她俩当年黑历史的童鞋们欢迎来补附加剧本，作者是奈须蘑菇本人，时间线在2005年夏季，师姐已毕业工作，南妹刚刚学习期满，两只都还是真萝莉：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av236585/）


End file.
